wocrpgfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
The Pixie Sisters
The Pixie Sister are the four last surviving Pixie housed by Nildzre Castellanos. They are honorary member of the legion and they're considered to be the personal team of Nildzre. They're often called the Little Blackbones after the 'Blackbone' nickname used for Nildzre. The sisters only listen to him and they appear in games as Nildre's special skills. They appear as special skills and support characters in the Chaos War chapter, and supporting characters in the final chapter of the Legend of the 7 game. Phyre Phyre is the most vicious of the four. She prefers combat and can boost Nildzre's combat abilities. She can be very usefull against powerful foes. Appearance Her hair, eye and wings are red like her clothes. She wears a small red top and a red lower garment. Like the other pixies she is small enough to be held in hands. Personality Phyre can be very aggressive and often fights with the others. She can also use obscene language during battle. She is also rude to anyone with the exception of her savior. She also often fights with her sisters, but they don't take that so seriously. Soleil Soleil is the intelligent one of the sisters and she often devises strategies for missions and combat. She also spends the most time in the legion's library learning out of the sisters. In combat she can analise enemies and can determine their weak points. Appearance Soleil has purple hair, eyes and wings. She always wears a purple dress. Like the other pixies she is small enough to be held in hands. Personality Soleil is a very intelligent girl but she often interrupts others work even when they'd rather work alone. She is also the closest of the for pixie to Nildzre and she can be seen with him. Cypress Cypress is a very rare Snow-Pixie who often lives with the Snow-Elves. Due to her origin she can follow the energy trails of any living creature with the exception of demons. She is the perfect partner during a scounting or tracking mission. She can even find a person when they left no physical clue. Appearance Cypress has long blue hair, blue eyes and wings. She always wears a blue little dress. Like the other pixies she is small enought to be held in hands. Personality Cypress is a cheerfull sociable girl. She isn't too attached to Nildzre and she often talks to other members of the legion. Sivelle Sivelle is the only pixie to use healing skills and magic boosts. She is usefull as a support to any type of mission or battle. During battle she automatically regenerates Nildzre's health. Appearance Sivelle has short green hair, green eyes and wings and a green dress. She often hides her face due to her personality. Personality Sivelle is very shy and often blushes when someone sees her face. Her self esteem is basically non-existent so when she travels she hides in Nildre's pocket so nobody can see her. Kategória:Characters